Forgotten Past's Return
by Rei Jaganshi
Summary: I'm back with another story! An unexpected visitor comes looking for Hiei! What the group finds out about her will change their outlook on Hiei forever!
1. Unexpected Visitor

Well! I've just started writing another story, and I thought I'd share it with you since "Love and Secrets" was such a big hit. Well, read on and review to tell me what you think. Your input is greatly valued!  
  
On such a bright, sunny summer day, you would think that Yusuke and the gang would be outside. Well, Keiko might have been, but we won't worry about her now. Yusuke, on the other hand, was lazing around at Kurama's house. Sitting in the living room were Hiei, who was on the floor; Yusuke, on the floor; and Kurama, also on the floor with his manga collection surrounding him. FLCL was blaring on the television; Haruko was saying "Your head works, Tak-un!"  
  
"You have every Escaflowne volume," Yusuke exclaimed, "lemme see!"  
  
Kurama picked them up and spread them all out in the space between himself and Yusuke. He looked up at Yusuke proudly, and Yusuke glared back, completely overcome with jealousy. After a minute of that, he slumped back against a chair, pouting.  
  
"I hate being poor," he complained, his lower lip sticking out in a comic way.  
  
Kurama chuckled. A sharp knock at the door made them all jump.  
  
"Now, who could that be," Kurama stood up slowly followed by the other two. They headed for the front door, one in front of the other. Kurama glanced out through the peep-hole in the door.  
  
"That's strange," he said, his face becoming puzzled, "I don't know who this girl is, but I suppose she looks harmless enough..."  
  
After a slight moment of hesitation Kurama unlocked and opened the door. There, in the doorway, stood a young teenage girl. She looked to be about 14 or 15, she had long, raven colored hair that was thick and fell to about mid-back, she was short, quite slender, and was quite muscular. She had bright scarlet eyes, petite features, and she was wearing all black: a black net shirt with a black tank top underneath, black nail polish, black pants, and black board shoes. Just by looking at her, all three boys could tell she had an extremely powerful spiritual aura.  
  
"Um...," Kurama stuttered, "Can I...help you?" He smiled kindly.  
  
"Um, yes, I'm looking for Hiei? I was told he was here," she shifted awkwardly, looking from one boy to the next.  
  
"You're looking for Hiei? He's standing right here," Kurama motioned to Hiei.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be forward, but do you mind if we discuss my reasons for coming here... inside?" She looked at Kurama hopefully.  
  
"Yes, of course,"he said, and he ushered them into the living room.  
  
Well?! What do you think? I know the first chapter wasn't much, but the second chapter will bring a twist. R&R, please! 


	2. Shocking news

Welcome to the second chapter! wOOt! Don't you feel special? Sorry, I'm running on a sugar high right now. So, this is the chapter that's going to hold the twist for the story. Did that make any sense? Never mind...Just read.  
  
After they were all settled in, Yusuke and Hiei on the couch, Kurama cross-legged on the floor, and the young girl on a chair, they all looked up at her attentively.  
  
"Okay, well, first things first. My name is Yumi. Yes, I am a demon, and I am about 16. I have been living the last ten years by myself as a human. My mother, who was a dog demon, abandoned me when I was 6. Since then I've been attending human school under the name of Yumi Nobumoto..."  
  
The whole while Yumi was explaining her life, Hiei was watching her with his usual gaunt expression. What was she doing here looking for him? Who was she, and, above all, why did she seem so familiar? As he studied her small body, her long raven hair, her scarlet eyes, he racked his brain for someone he knew who looked like that. Suddenly, as if taking a blow to the head, the realization hit him. It was him she looked like, and there was only one reason she could be here. He came back to earth, so to speak, just as Yusuke was asking "So, what are you doing here? What's Hiei got to do with all that?"  
  
She hesitated, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"Well, you see, I just recently found out who my father was after all these years..."  
  
"But...you...can't mean...what I think you mean," stuttered Kurama.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. I have found my father, and I'm looking at him right now."  
  
She was looking straight at Hiei, two lone tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
A thick, uncomfortable silence fell between them, the only source of noise being the television, which was now blaring on an episode of Naruto. Naruto was saying something about how much her likes ramen.  
  
Finally, after about ten minutes of Hiei and Yumi staring at each other, Kurama deeply absorbed in his own thoughts, and Yusuke staring at Hiei with the most ridiculous look on his face, Kurama broke the silence.  
  
"Are you...quite sure that you have the right person," he asked timidly, not wanting to hurt either of their feelings. They were surprised to hear Hiei respond.  
  
"She's right. She's at the right house and she's got the right person," he said sharply, "Can you not see the resemblance between us?"  
  
No one had the nerve to say anything at this point. It was hard enough for them to take in this shocking new wave of information. Without warning, Yumi leaned over and threw her arms around Hiei.  
  
"I'm home, Daddy. I'm finally home," she said in his ear, tears pouring down her cheeks. Hiei was stunned. His scarlet eyes were wide and he was rendered speechless. Kurama turned to Yusuke.  
  
"I think we'd better give them some time to catch up, Yusuke," he said.  
  
How's that for a twist, eh? Don't forget to review or terrible things will happen! Sayonara! 


End file.
